Past Midnight
by life.rhapsody
Summary: IruKaka. Takes place in the "Ours" universe, but can be read alone. Kakashi was woken up by a rather frisky Iruka.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17, and pretty much a PWP. Takes place in the "Ours" Universe even though Minoru doesn't make an appearance.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in his sleep, a pleasant, relaxing warmth spooned against him, keeping him on the border of sleep and wake. He felt a hand snake into his shirt from behind, and smooth over his stomach, moving slowly up to his chest. Warm fingers brushed over a nipple and he heard himself moan when they lightly pinched and soft lips kissed the nape of his neck. This was a _very _nice dream he was having.

"'Kashi…"

He softly moaned at the voice and felt the warm hand slowly move down, over his abdominals, warm fingers tracing his navel as they moved lower. Fingers dipped under his waistband and brushed over his hardening member. He felt the lips against his neck curve into a smile before kissing his flushing skin.

"…Love."

Kakashi sighed when the hand moved away to tug on his sleeping pants and gasped when the lips moved to his earlobe and lightly bit down.

"Don't tell me that you're still sleeping…"

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, moaning when his husband's lips moved just under the earlobe, "Iruka." He felt the younger man smile again and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes and guessed that it was probably well past midnight, _Hmm, someone's feeling frisky…_He grinded his hips back, eliciting a deep groan as he rubbed against Iruka's erection. He turned his head and lips locked over his in a deep kiss as the hand tugged down his sleeping pants enough for him to kick them off. He reached back to return the favor and the tan hands moved up his shirt, teasing and caressing. He managed to push the sleeping pants off the tan hips before his shirt was tugged off, breaking the kiss. He reached back and pulled the younger man into another hot kiss as a hand smooth down his side and over the curve of his hip.

Iruka splayed his hand over the older man's navel and slowly rocked his hips, earning him a deep groan. He took a pale leg and hooked it over his before taking the lube that he had stashed away under a pillow and slicked his fingers. He pressed his lips against his husband's pulse as he teased the entrance, grinning as he felt Kakashi push back, urging him to continue. He brushed his lips against the older man's pair, feeling the hot pants of air as he pushed a finger in. He moaned when Kakashi rocked his hips harder, grinding against him.

Kakashi reached back and smoothed his hand over Iruka's outer thigh, and bit back a moan when another finger pushed in and slowly pumped into him, "Oh gods," he breathed, gasping when the finger crocked and pressed and scissor against his prostate.

Iruka withdrew his fingers, and groaned when the pale hips continued rocking against him. He engaged the older man into a sensual kiss as he slowly pushed into the prepared and welcoming entrance, "Gods, 'Kashi," he gasped out, slowly rocking into the pale body to ease the penetration. He gasped when Kakashi pushed back, seating him completely, deeply in that tight heat.

Kakashi moaned as the younger man's thick length filled him and pressed against his prostate. He choked on a moan when Iruka began a steady rhythm, rotating his hips, and shifting the pressure inside of him, "Oh – gods." He groaned low in his throat when the tan hand came up to tease his sensitive nipple, making him writhe in Iruka's arms.

Iruka slowly pulled out, earning him a noise that was between a moan and a whimper. He gently rolled Kakashi onto his back and shivered when the pale legs invitingly spread open for him. His eyes roamed over the exposed body under him and felt himself flush hotter when Kakashi grinned back at him.

Kakashi sat up, his grin widening, "Why are you still wearing this?" he asked breathlessly, and pulled Iruka's shirt off. He wrapped his arms around the tan neck and dropped back down onto the bed, making them both moan when their arousals grinded against each other.

Iruka groaned and re-entered his husband, swallowing his cry of pleasure when he hit the sensitive gland. The pale legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his closer as he thrust into the pale body. The arms around his neck fell away to grip at his shoulders instead. He smiled at the flushed face under him and kissed the parted lips. He moved a hand up the pale chest groaned low in his throat when Kakashi arched under him, the pale thighs tightening at his hips.

"Ruru," Kakashi gasped out, and the younger man thrust harder into him, hitting his prostate, pressing against it in a delicious friction that had choking back moans and arching off the bed, "Oh- g-gods -."

Iruka groaned and rotated his hips while he reached in between them, taking the sobbing erection into his hand, "'Kashi," he breathed out, his hand falling in sync with his thrust.

Kakashi pulled Iruka down for a searing kiss, rocking and pushing against the tan hips, and thrusting into the tan hand pumping his aching flesh. The thumb pressed and swirled against the tip and slowed, creating a contrast that made his breath hitch. Lips found purchase on his neck, kissing, licking and nipping before those soft lips moved over his. His orgasm nearly took him by surprise when he sharp thrust met his prostate. He came, hard, in between them, pressing harder into the kiss, and delving his tongue into younger man's mouth.

Iruka's breath caught at the resulting contraction, pushing him off the edge amidst his husband's orgasm, filling him as the pale legs tightened around him, keeping him flush. They panted and gasped against each other's necks as they calmed their frantic hearts. He felt Kakashi smooth his hands down his sides, sending pleasant sparks through his skin.

"Again," Kakashi purred into his husband's ear with a grin, and flipped their positions before Iruka could properly respond. He slowly grinded his hips down against the tan pair and felt the organ still inside of him stir back to life. He circled his hips, moaning when the tan hips jerked against his.

Iruka bit back his moans when Kakashi started to ride him, lifting himself nearly completely, to only throw his hips back down. He raised his knees for better leverage and met his husband's rhythm. He groaned when Kakashi intentionally clenched around him, the older man's lips pulling into a breathless grin. He watched the older man above him, flushed and panting for air, the muscles clenching and contracting with their efforts. His hands on the slender hips tightened as he pulled the older man down to meet a sharp, deep thrust that nearly made Kakashi lose control of the sounds he was holding back. His breath hitched when the pale body above him arched and the older man found his second orgasm, spilling his hot seed on his stomach. "Oh, 'Kashi," he gasped out, trailing off with a deep moan when the inner muscles clenched around him and pushed him off the edge.

A shiver ran up Kakashi's spine when he felt Iruka fill him. He collapsed on top of the younger man and tan arms wrapped around him as they caught their breath, "Iruka…," he said breathlessly and buried his face into the warm tan neck, "Hmmm, Ruru."

Iruka softly chuckled and ran a hand up the curve of Kakashi's spine, earning him a purr of approval. He felt Kakashi grin against his neck before he pushed himself up and directed that smile to him.

"Now…what brought that on, hm?" his grin widened when Iruka vibrated with suppressed laughter.

"I was having a really nice dream…and I figured that reality was a lot better," he moved his hands along Kakashi's sides, down to the slender hips, "Much better."

Kakashi's grin softened into a smile and leaned in to plant a kiss on the kiss lips. He sighed when a warm hand came up to brush away the bangs from his forehead, moving down to cup his cheek, the calloused thumb tenderly tracing the vertical scar.

Iruka smiled when Kakashi leaned into his touch and turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand. They basked in their afterglow until Kakashi began to doze back into sleep. He smiled and kissed the older man's forehead before slipping out of bed and making a quick trip into the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel.

Kakashi hummed in approval at Iruka's ministration. He felt his husband slip back into bed and pull him close. He snuggled against the younger man, and sighed when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Iruka leaned his head against the silver head, a smile tugging on his lips, "I love you," he whispered. His smiled widened when Kakashi snuggled closer and nosed his jaw, _So much…_

* * *

Iruka wasn't surprised when he was woken up by a hand tracing his waist and navel, wandering enticingly close to his stirring member. When he cracked his eyes open to find Kakashi grinning down at him, and the sun outside was beginning rise, he was glad that it was Saturday. Especially with that look Kakashi was giving him. He couldn't help but smile as he felt himself flush when that hand cupped his hardening length and those soft grinning lips descended upon his.

"I love you."

The words were whispered against his lips, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled his closer as Kakashi locked him into another deep kiss, and proceeded to show him just how much.


End file.
